Trash Talk
by thegoatromantic
Summary: Ichigo wants to be outside so badly, but what happens when she finally gets outside? She gets in trouble, of course, and Shirogane makes her take out the trash after work. But what happens when she takes out the trash? Ichigo/Kish


Author's Note: Woo! Another Ichigo/Kish story! I don't remember how I thought of this story, but I'm glad I did because I think it turned out nicely. I haven't seen this show in so long, but I'm super stoked that I remember enough of it to write effective fanfiction for it. Hahaha. Sooo, I was thinking that maybe this could have a sequel, but I'm not quite sure. I'm considering leaving it a one-shot, but we'll see how motivated I can make myself to write a sequel for this. I mean, I won't write a sequel if you don't want it, but yeah, we'll see how it goes. As per usual: read, review, enjoy!

* * *

**Trash Talk**

Ichigo Momomiya/Kish

Rating: T

By thegoatromantic

...

It was a bright, wonderful, shining day outside, and Ichigo grumbled angrily as she stared out the window of the cafe where she worked. She wanted to be outside serving customers so badly, but Shirogane had said no.

"You're not coordinated enough to serve inside," he had said, "So why would I let you serve outside?"

Ichigo huffed angrily at the memory and watched Lettuce pace back and forth between her tables outside. She narrowed her eyes angrily. She wanted to be outside so badly. Her eyes flicked over to Shirogane and she stuck out her tongue. I definitely hate him, she thought, hoping her glare would cause him to burst into flames and disintegrate.

A quiet cough sounded and Ichigo whipped around, surprised and slightly angry. Her anger immediately turned to guilt when she realized that it was Akasaka standing in front of her and she flinched, knowing that he was going to try to scold her.

"Um, Momomiya, there are people waiting for you to bring them their food." He pointed to her tray and Ichigo looked down. What was once a hot, steaming cup of coffee and a warm, fresh piece of cake was now a cold, spilled cup of coffee and a flat, crumbling piece of cake. Ichigo attempted to smile but knew that it served no purpose. She offered the tray to Akasaka and he took it from her. "I'll bring you a new cup and piece of cake for the customers soon. You should probably go apologize to them for the wait."

Ichigo nodded and then ran off, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had gotten so caught up in her desire to be outside that she forget she was at work, waiting on tables. She looked around the cafe, frowning as she realized that she forgot where her table was. She looked around the room, hoping that she could figure it out, and she felt like crying when her third round gave her no results. She turned to go back to the kitchen and found that Akasaka was already waiting for her. She reached out her arms and took the tray from him. Today was an awful day and she wanted to go home. Rustling caught her attention and she noticed that Akasaka had lifted his arm and was pointing out across the cafe. She followed the direction his hand was in and realized that he was pointing to the waiting table. She shouted thanks at him and rushed over to the table, nearly tripping on her way there.

When she finally set the plate down on the table she was given furious glares.

"I ordered this almost 40 minutes ago and it's only getting here now. The service here is terrible. I want to talk to your manager." Ichigo's heart dropped and she moved her hands around the table, picking things up and placing them elsewhere. She had to figure out a way to stop them from talking to Shirogane. If they talked to him, she'd end up working longer and for less pay than she was already getting. Which is very little, she thought, crying on the inside. She looked up at the angry customers and attempted to put on a big smile.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, is there anything else I can get you?" The man, who spoke earlier, shook his head angrily.

"No, I don't want anything else from you except for you to get your manager." No, no, no! Ichigo waved her arms around and then clapped them together loudly.

"Please, don't make me go get Shirogane!" She sunk to her knees and looked up at the man and his company with pleading eyes. "Please!" she begged, putting on her most pitiful face. She absolutely did not want to get Shirogane. She knew that he would yell at her later for sure, and she did want to get yelled at by him again this week. It was only Tuesday and she had been scolded twice already. The customer scowled at her and then pushed his chair back. He glared down at her and then looked to his date.

"Let's go. I'm never coming back here again." He looked back down at Ichigo, who was still on the floor, and then walked toward the door to leave. Ichigo sighed, glad that the man had decided not to talk to Shirogane in the end, but died a little on the inside because she permanently lost the cafe a customer. She looked around quickly, hoping nobody had noticed. Mint stared at her intently from the corner of the room with a smug look on her face. She lifted her cup to her lips and took a small sip. Ichigo grimaced and turned around quickly to make a small prayer that Mint wouldn't rat her out to Shirogane or Akasaka, then she stood up and looked around. More people were flooding into the restaurant. She hung her shoulders, ready to die, and then walked toward the front desk so she could seat more people.

When she arrived at the front desk it seemed that her day was finally looking up, because as she reached it, Pudding pointed toward the door and said, "Akasaka told me to tell you to start seating more people outside. We're running out of room in here." Ichigo nodded quickly and grabbed a couple by their sleeves and practically dragged them out of the cafe and to a table outside. Once they were seated she pulled out a notepad and smiled at them happily.

"What can I get you?" She curled her toes inside her shoes, immensely pleased that she had made it outside, and stared at the two expectantly. They looked up at her, obviously worried with her behavior, and then made their orders. Ichigo nodded as she took them down and went back into the cafe to give the paper to Akasaka. He took it from her and frowned, fearing her happy behavior. He had just caught her slacking off and now she was ready to jump out of her shoes and sing happy songs... He sighed, then walked back into the kitchen and began to work on the order. Ichigo stood by the doors the entire time and gave him a big grin when he handed her a tray. She waved at him and rushed toward the doors to the cafe again. He shook his head, knowing that he would never understand the eccentric girl.

Ichigo burst through the doors, nearly hitting a few people with it as she did so, and felt the freshness of the air hit her. She took in a big breath and held it in her chest, reveling in the feelings it gave her. She stood that way for a few seconds and then let out the air in one big rush and walked slowly to the waiting table. She placed their orders down at it and gave them a big smile before she walked away. She could hear them mumbling behind her back but ignored the sound as she walked toward a big tree to sit down.

For as little work as she was doing today, she was dog tired. She giggled, enjoying her joke, and closed her eyes. The sun felt warm on her cheeks and she yawned, ready to fall asleep. She smacked her lips loudly at the end of the yawn and finally sat down at the base of the tree. The bark was slightly cooler on her back and she pushed herself closer it to. It felt nice. She would sit there, under the tree, all day if she was allowed to. She peeked her eye open and looked for Shirogane before she closed her eyes again and pushed all thoughts of work from her mind.

"Hey, Kitty, don't nap out here, it's not safe." Lips brushed against her ears and she swatted them away, assuming it was a strange dream. The lips came back, this time nibbling lightly on her ear. "Hey, Kitten, if you fall asleep out here I might take you for a snack and eat you up." The ministrations on her ears continued a few more seconds before she shot up and pushed at the body near her ears. Kish fell back onto the grass and laughed.

Ichigo was nowhere near as amused as Kish was and she pointed at him, her face red and her other hand over the assaulted ear.

"You-you-you pig! You're a disgusting pig, Kish!" She whined a little and then glared at him. "How dare you attack me while I'm napping!" Kish grinned at her and she gasped, realizing what she said. "Ah, no, I didn't mean that! I'm working, not napping!" She stood up quickly and looked around once before she glared back down at him. "Get out of here, Kish, before I get in trouble!" Kish shrugged his shoulders and stretched out in the grass.

"No thank you. I'm quite content here." He closed his eyes and stretched out his legs on the grass, effectively telling Ichigo without words that he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Ichigo groaned and clenched her hands together.

"Fine! Let the humans see you! I have to go back to work!" Ichigo stomped away with her hair falling carelessly behind her. Kish chuckled. When she had fallen asleep for the half a second against the tree, her hair had gotten caught on it and pulled some of it loose.

"Poor Kitten," he said, watching her boss head in a beeline for her.

* * *

Ichigo growled, upset by the green-haired alien.

"He's such a pain in the butt!" she shouted, shaking her fists at her sides.

"Who is?" Ichigo froze in mid-step and all of the blood drained from her face. She knew that voice, and she knew that it was not a happy voice. She spun slowly, dreading what was about to happen.

Shirogane stood in front of her, arms crossed, and Ichigo knew she was in trouble.

"Who is a pain in the butt?" he questioned, thinking that she was referring to him. "Because I'm pretty sure that nobody is as big of a pain in the butt as you are, Ichigo." She cringed, knowing that punishment was near. "Stay late and take out the garbage tonight, Ichigo. Hopefully a punishment will keep you on track and remind you not to slack off at work." Shirogane pointed at his neck and Ichigo reached up, feeling the back of hers. Soft strands of red hair slipped through her fingers and she cringed again, knowing that Shirogane knew. She frowned at him, hoping that he would show her come mercy.

Shirogane crossed his arms and pointed. "Get back inside. What are you doing out here anyway? I told you to stay inside today." Ichigo kicked a clump of grass by her feet and stalked back toward the cafe. She peered over her shoulder, making sure that Shirogane was not watching her, and she stuck out her tongue again. He was such a killjoy.

* * *

The garbage reeked, and Ichigo held it as far away from her body as she could. She crinkled her nose, not able to imagine what sort of things would be able to create such a rancid stench, and pushed the back door open with her foot. She screamed when something dripped down on her ankle and she flung the bag up to inspect the bottom. A small hole was casually dripping an unknown substance from the bottom of the black bag and Ichigo had to try hard not to lose all that she had eaten that day. She moaned, wanting to drop the bag and rush back inside to scrub the flesh off of her leg, but ran quickly to the dumpster and threw the bag inside of it. An overwhelming stench burned at her nose as she opened the lid and she yelped as it fell back down with a clatter. As soon as the putrid odor had started leaking out of the garbage container she threw the bag into it and drew back her arm as quickly as possible. She coughed a little, still able to smell the lingering scent, and then ran back over to the doors.

She grabbed the handles and tugged on them, expected the doors to open, but they did not. She wiggled them again and they still did not open. She tried once more, this time pulling on the doors harshly and fell to the ground when they did not open. Today was one of the worst days of her life.

"Wow, Kitten, you stink. I think you need to take a bath." Ichigo slowly turned her head and saw Kish standing a few feet behind her with a smug look on his face. She sighed angrily and her eye twitched.

"Leave me alone, Kish. I swear I'll scream if you take even a step toward me." Kish grinned, and Ichigo knew that he found her threat funny. There was no way she would scream, even if he did step toward her, because chances were she'd get in trouble when people showed up and found her yelling at nothing but air and garbage. Ichigo sent him a hateful look and turned around and stared at the doors. She didn't want to look at Kish. She might cry if she did.

Ichigo tensed her body as Kish walked toward her. She was not surprised when he squatted down beside her and grabbed her chin. He turned her head toward his and he smiled.

"Oh, come now, Kitten, I'm not that bad, am I?" He grinned as she took in a few deep breaths. It was hard to resist the urge to reach out and punch him in the jaw, but Ichigo reigned in her annoyance and sat quietly while he talked around her.

"Come on, Kitten, talk to me. Tell me how your day was. Did your boss yell at you for napping?" Ichigo's head snapped up at the mention of her boss and she narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and stood up instead. Kish landed on his butt and watched as Ichigo walked away.

"Where you goin', my little kitty cat?"

Ichigo ignored him and continued to walk. She planned on ignoring him as long as she could. The less she responded, the more likely it was that he would go away.

Kish felt differently, however, and decided that a more direct approach was the key to getting his toy to pay attention to him. Ichigo squeaked as her back hit the wall and she looked at Kish, whose face was inches from hers. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth, as she watched as his lips moved.

"Pay attention to me, Kitten." He moved his face closer toward hers and her breath hitched. She tried to turn her face away but Kish grabbed her chin and held her still. He looked into her eyes and could see her mixed emotions. She tried to tug her chin away from his chilly hands but he held her still and watched her eyes.

"Kish, let me go." She attempted to push his body away from hers but they both knew her heart wasn't in it. Every time he showed up she became instantly flustered, and they both knew it was because she felt for him. Kish grinned at her and pressed his cheek against hers. She tried to push him away again, but her words came out as no more than a whisper and her hands clenched his shirt tightly. He removed his hand from her chin and put both of them lightly on her waist. Ichigo squirmed and he grinned again, pulling his face away from hers so that she could see him.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Do you want a kiss?" Ichigo stood, refusing to answer him, and so he leaned forward and rested his lips on hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut at the contact and though her eyes were shut, she could feel it when Kish backed away from her. She looked at him, confused and still wanting a kiss, and she noticed that he was grimacing. He pinched his nose and stepped a few steps back. "Kitten, you really stink." He frowned, looking her up and down, then glanced back at the dumpster. He looked unsure for a few moments then regained his cocky nature and smirked at her.

"I like my girls a little cleaner, Kitten, so take a bath and we'll talk later." He winked at her. "Bye bye, Kitten."

Ichigo fell against the wall after she was sure he had gone and slowly slid down to the ground. Pebbles stuck at her legs but she ignored them, to busy thinking over what had just happened. She was ordered to clean out the garbage, so she did. She was in the process of going back inside when Kish showed up and kissed her. And she enjoyed it. Ichigo buried her face in her hands and tore them away from her face like they were burning it. She sniffed the air and then looked back down at her hands. She really did stink. Ichigo looked around for Kish again, then back at her hands. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take a bath as she recalled the impish alien's words.

"I like my girls a little cleaner, Kitten, so take a bath and we'll talk later." Ichigo groaned, then stood up and continued to walk around the building. As much as she was afraid to confront the alien again now that he knew she wouldn't fight against him, she needed to take a bath because there was no way she was going to be able to stand the stench that clung to her body for much longer. She sighed, throwing open the cafe doors and headed toward the dressing room so that she could change and then go home and take a much needed bath.


End file.
